Electrolytic gas generation may be used in a variety of applications, including in the production of certain elemental materials and compounds, electrometallurgy, anodization, electroplating, etching, and gas-based actuation. For example, in the field of drug delivery, an electrolytic cell may be used as a gas pump to drive a drug or other active agent from a reservoir. More generally, electrolytic cells can be used to separate materials and/or generate gases for collection.
It would be desirable to provide improved electrolytic gas generating devices and methods that miniaturize this concept and allow for localized and isolated gas generation.